cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Electron Sponge
About Electron Sponge Electron Sponge, Imperator Emeritus and former Emperor of the New Polar Order is one of the more enigmatic figures in Cyber Nations. Part of the original group of players that migrated to Cyber Nations from Nationstates, he served three terms as an Alliance Councilor in the New Pacific Order before helping Ivan Moldavi found the New Polar Order. In the New Polar Order he has served as an Alliance Councilor, War Councilor, and Emperor. Following his removal as Emperor during the crisis with NPO, Sponge joined the Second Vox Populi before disappearing entirely. He returned several months later and rejoined Vox, taking a much more vocal role in the Vox Populi Resistance Movement. After Vox Populi's victory against the NPO-led Hegemony, Sponge founded The Liquor Cabinet before again disappearing. He has returned and is currently member solely of the New Polar Order. As an Imperator, he holds permanent membership in Polaris regardless of his in-game affiliation. He shares this distinction with all former Emperors of Polaris. The Rise to Power While in NPO Electron Sponge was known primarily for his unconventional methods of diplomacy and his intense distrust of all foreign alliances. After helping lead NPO to victory in the Second Polar War, he joined the newly established New Polar Order. Sponge was appointed to the first Polar Alliance Council and immediately undertook diplomatic efforts to establish the legitimacy of the new alliance. July 2006 saw Electron Sponge elected to the Polar War Council during its first elections. This proved to be perhaps the most trying time that this leader would experience, as halfway through his term. The Great Patriotic War began. Electron Sponge knew better than most that his small alliance was up against massive odds and started to privately make contact with friends in opposing alliances to bring the conflict to a speedy close before too much damage was done. Unfortunately Sponge and several other patriots could not bring the war to a close quickly enough as many Order nations were heavily damaged by the opportunistic attacks that swarmed around them. After secret negotiations with the Orange Defense Network and the Legion brought a peace agreement with the stipulation that Emperor Tygaland of the New Polar Order abdicate, Electron Sponge was appointed Emperor. Defeat and the Mission Electron Sponge's first Imperial Order was to forever ban the use of nuclear weapons in an offensive capability upon pain of banishment, a move which brought him much acclaim from both sides of the still raging war. Contentious negotiations with the CoaLUEtion eventually ended with a peace agreement in which Electron Sponge and Ivan Moldavi had to both admit defeat and apologize for their roles in starting the conflict, with the apologies to be approved by the CoaLUEtion. Sponge protested heavily, as he had had no role in starting the conflict and had been working privately since the earliest days of the war to both contain the conflict and bring it to a quick end. However, the demands stood. He then submitted no less than five different apologies for approval over the course of three days - each one being rejected by the CoaLUEtion representatives for a different reason. At this moment Electron Sponge made a declaration to this private peace conference which would come back to haunt the victors much later. "This is utterly ridiculous. We have never, ever, acted in such a manner toward any of our foes. This is without precedent. Remember what happens here, because I will never forget it." Peace did come, and Electron Sponge emerged from the war a leader possessed with a mission he saw in almost religious terms - to ensure that his alliance would never be put in the position they were in again and to make those who had attempted to humiliate him and his allies pay for what they had done. The Rise of the Initiative The next six months were a mostly peaceful time for the New Polar Order, as Electron Sponge first undertook to rebuild the alliance and then to put the ablest minds in the alliance into positions where their intelligence and savvy could be put to good use. The alliance grew by leaps and bounds, quadrupling in size by the end of 2006. Diplomacy was his primary focus, as Sponge signed the For the Love of God, Think of the Children! Convention, the "Let's be drinking buddies!" Doctrine, and finally the World Unity Treaty. He had accomplished the first part of his mission - his alliance would never again be left in a position where it was unable to defend itself. The second part of his mission was accomplished with the stunning victory of the Initiative in Great War II. Following GWII, Electron Sponge dealt with several issues of disloyalty within the ranks of the New Polar Order and brought much needed reform to the alliance. The ministry system which was implemented has been described as the single most effective governmental system in Cyber Nations. After several weeks of reform, the Third Great War began - once again pitting Polar against its historical rivals in NAAC. This war was a bloody affair, with numerous nations on both sides reduced to zero infrastructure. Electron Sponge repeatedly told the members of his alliance that this was an endgame - that only one of the two historical rivals would come out intact. After weeks of pitched battle, NAAC dissolved and once again Sponge's Polar forces were victorious. Conflict with the Initiative Electron Sponge by this stage had become a bit wary of some of his allies. Defectors from NAAC had indicated that FAN had done at least some negotiating toward allowing Polar to take the brunt of the war while the FAN forces would remain untouched. Sponge also knew it was just a matter of time before GOONS would show their true neckbeards and begin to harvest pubbie tears. The conduct of members of \m/ was a constant source of embarrassment for Polar. The intransigence of TOP regarding their position that every single war required them to vote was a frequent target for Sponge's derision. These sources of friction began to chafe at the Polar leadership and especially Electron Sponge. The last straw was when close Polar ally CIS was ejected from the Initiative and attacked on a very flimsy casus belli. Sponge asked his lead diplomat, RandomInterrupt, to get Polar as many allies as it could get outside the Initiative because its days were numbered. He knew it was only a matter of time before Polaris would be forced to confront a large portion of the bloc to which it currently belonged. Sponge also recognized that the NPO under TrotskysRevenge would not be a reliable partner to defend Polaris. The Unjust War Retirement Recall to Service and Overthrow The Vox Populi Resistance Movement Denouement This article is a work in progress. Category:Individuals Category:Member of New Polar Order Category:Former member of New Pacific Order